Flareon
Flareon, labeled, '''The Snobby Older Sister '''started out as Flareon. She was tourist and one of the main antagonists in Total Pokemon World Tour/the Musical and was on Team Chatot and Team Celebi. She was inelligible to compete in Total Pokemon Live, but was on The Nidoqueen and Scizor Show. She will premiere as an All Star on the possible relaunch of Miltank's show on Total Pokemon Allstars. Evolution Line Stats and Info *Category: the Flame Pokemon *Type: Fire *Height: 2'11" *Weight: 55.1 lbs *Ability: Flash Fire *Nature: *Shape: *Footprint: *Generation of Show: 1st Generation (Original Total Pokemon Series) *Number of Seasons Competed In: 2 *Premiere Season: Total Pokemon World Tour *Moves ** ** ** ** Biography Total Pokemon Island Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical Total Pokemon Live Total Pokemon Allstars Alternate Reality Appearance and Life After Time Skip Alliances Sprites Used Through the Seasons Trivia Gallery flareon go.png|Flareon in Pokemon Go flareon pokedex 3D.png|Flareon in Pokedex 3D flareon kalos back.png|Flareon's back sprite from the Sixth and Seventh Generations flareon kalos.png|Flareon's front sprite from the Sixth and Seventh Generations flareon new party.png|Flareon's party sprite in the Sixth and Seventh Generations flareon old party.png|Flareon's party sprite in the Third, Fourth and Fifth Generations flareon unova back.png|Flareon's back sprite from the Fifth Generation flareon unova front.png|Flareon's front sprite from the Fifth Generation flareon unova back.gif|Flareon's animated back sprite from the Fifth Generation flareon unova front.gif|Flareon's animated front sprite from the Fifth Generation flareon shuffle.png|Flareon in Pokemon Shuffle flareon rumble.png|Flareon in Pokemon Rumble flareon conquest ow.png|Flareon's Over World sprite from Pokemon Conquest flareon conquest.png|Flareon in Pokemon Conquest flareon hgss ow.png|Flareon's Over World sprite in Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver flareon pr.png|Flareon in Pokemon Ranger flareon md 2.png|Flareon in Mystery Dungeon 2 flareon md.png|Flareon's Mystery Dungeon Tile flareon sinnoh back.png|Flareon's back sprite in the Fourth Generation flareon hgss.png|Flareon's sprite from Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver flareon plt.png|Flareon's sprite in Pokemon Platinum flareon dp.png|Flareon's sprite from Pokemon Diamond and Pearl flareon trozei.gif|Flareon in Pokemon Trozei flareon hoen back.png|Flareon's back sprite in the Third Generation flareon frlg.png|Flareon's sprite in Pokemon Fire Red and Leaf Green flareon emerald.gif|Flareon's animated sprite in Pokemon Emerald flareon rs.png|Flareon's sprite in Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire flareon johto back.png|Flareon's back sprite in the Second Generation flareon crystal.gif|Flareon's animated sprite from Pokemon Crystal flareon silver.png|Flareon's sprite in Pokemon Silver flareon gold.png|Flareon's sprite in Pokemon Gold flareon pinball.png|Flareon in Pokemon Pinball flareon kanto back.png|Flareon's back sprite in the First Generation flareon yellow.png|Flareon's sprite in Pokemon Yellow flareon rb.png|Flareon's sprite in Pokemon Red and Blue flareon green.png|Flareon's sprite in Pokemon Green flareon premiere.jpg|Flareon's Premiere Pokemon Card in the Jungle Expansion flareon mystery.jpg|Flareon's card in the Mystery Expansion flareon t promotional.jpg|Flareon's card from the T Promotional Expansion flareon skyridge.jpg|Flareon's card from the Skyridge Expansion flareon sandstorm.png|Flareon's card in the Sandstorm Expansion flareon unseen forces.png|Flareon's card in the Unseen Forces Expansion flareon delta species.png|Flareon's first card in the Delta Species Expansion flareon delta species 2.png|Flareon's second card in the Delta Species Expansion flareon pop series.png|Flareon's card in the Pop Series Expansion flareon majestic dawn.png|Flareon's card in the Majestic Dawn Expansion flareon rising rivals.png|Flareon's card in the Rising Rivals Expansion flareon undaunted.png|Flareon's card in the Undaunted Expansion flareon call of legends.png|Flareon's card from the Call of Legends Expansion flareon dark explorers.png|Flareon's card from the Dark Explorers Expansion flareon bw promo.png|Flareon's card in the Black and White Promo Expansion flareon plasma freeze.png|Flareon's card in the Plasma Freeze Expansion flareon ancient origins.png|Flareon's card in the Ancient Origins Expansion flareon dark.jpg|Dark Flareon's card in the Team Rocket Expansion flareon light.jpg|Light Flareon's card in the Neo Destiny Expansion flareon karen.jpg|Karen's Flareon card in the Pokemon Vs. Expansion flareon power keepers.png|Flareon's card in the Power Keepers Expansion flareon flint.png|Flint's Flareon card in the Rising Rivals Expansion flareon ex generations.png|Flareon's first EX card in the Generations Expansion flareon ex generations 2.png|Flareon's second EX card in the Generations Expansion flareon anime model.png|Flareon's model in the Pokemon Anime flareon anime.png|Flareon in the Pokemon Anime flareon manga.png|Flareon in the Pokemon Manga flareon oa.png|Flareon's Original Artwork in Pokemon Fire Red and Leaf Green flareon oa rb.png|Flareon's Original Artwork in Pokemon Red and Blue flareon oa green.png|Flareon's Original Artwork for Pokemon Green flareon dream.png|Flareon's Dream World Art Placement or Role in Season Eliminations See Also Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Villains Category:TPTM Tourists Category:TPL Commentators Category:TPAS All Stars Category:Fire Pokemon Category:Kanto Pokemon Category:Team Chatot Category:Team Celebi Category:Team Skils Zygarde